


Ramen

by lofiuv



Series: food series :) [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, are on my tumblr too, daniel fluff, i have a bunch of daniel fics, kang daniel fluff, kang daniel imagines, kang daniel scenarios, kang daniel x reader, lol, most of the things uploaded here, wanna one - Freeform, yooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: i want ramen





	Ramen

21:07 y/n: i'm in the mood for ramen right now but it's getting late :(  
21:08 daniel: time doesn't matter eat food anytime you want to bby  
21:08 y/n: but it's late and eating late adds extra weight :((  
21:16 daniel: oPEN THE DOOR JSJSSJDNDNSKSNDDNDN IRS COLDS  
'oh hello daniel why are you here-'  
barges past you into your kitchen  
'okay?' you're confused for a second but your clever af and know he's here to cook you ramen  
'you didn't have to come here to make me ramen' you say walking to the kitchen after shutting your door  
'if i didn't come then you wouldn't have ate ramen.'  
'yeah you're right i wouldn't have'  
makes you like 5 packets of ramen and even adds some seasonings you have. he bought some chicken on his way here and added it so basically it's a wHOLW ENTIRE FEAST AT 21:28  
'wow i love you so much thank you for feeding my wanting to be healthy self, kang daniel' you say as you eat the ramen with sUCH A BRIGHT SMILE  
and daniel just looks at you with such love filled eyes and whispers 'you light my world, y/n l/n. i love you so much i will do this for you any day anytime whenever you want me to.'  
S O F T !  
you guys eat so much like wOw it's 21:34 and you're both laughing at each other being full af  
you guys eventually move to your bedroom and you both unhygienically don't brush your teeth.  
you're both tucked into bed and daniel's arms are wrapped around your waist  
'i love you so much baby make sure to eat whenever you want to.' he would mumble it into the junction of your neck and shoulder cus he's tired :))  
you whisper 'i love you a lot kang daniel i hope you get all the love and gummies in the world even though they will give you cavities'  
'i don't know what ramen will give you i'm sorry that means you can eat ramen whenever'  
you both giggle and end up falling asleep both full of ramen :)


End file.
